


假如有个叫Zipangu的组合（ABO/KT）

by kanone



Category: tsuyoshi domoto/koichi domoto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanone/pseuds/kanone





	1. Chapter 1

Alpha K x Omega T  
py设定双向暗恋  
慎入

01

堂本刚坐在桌前不动声色看了眼坐在乐屋角落的堂本光一一眼，那人正一脸严肃地戳着手机屏。  
“叮~”堂本刚放在桌上的手机响了，他飞速看了一眼，发送了一句OK，之后合上了手机，一气呵成。

“我先走了”堂本光一已经收拾好包，站了起来。  
“哦，kochan~拜拜~~~”长濑智也大嗓门地挥了挥手。  
“明天见”井之原快彦正在研究第二天晨间新闻的台本，连头都没有抬。

堂本刚看着堂本光一目不斜视打开门走出门关上门，始终没有发出任何的声音。  
长濑智也也不知道两位发小到底是怎么回事，凑过去问堂本刚：“你俩怎么了？”  
堂本刚眨了眨过分大的眼睛，没有回答这个问题，只是飞快收拾好东西，道了声别也走了出去。

“他俩搞什么鬼？”长濑智也问井之原快彦。  
“你又不是不知道他俩，互相看不惯很久了吧”井之原快彦不走心说道。  
“唉~明明小时候关系挺好的啊”

世人都说红遍全霓虹的国民4人idol组合【Zipangu（ジパング）】里的双top-W堂本关系不好。不同于走司会路线的井之原和走综艺路线的长濑智也，堂本刚和堂本光一都更侧重于影视和音乐方面，不仅主演的电视剧被互相比收视，solo碟比销量，人气也不相上下，偏偏还被捆死在一个组合里。关于两位堂本是如何关系差，各大周刊杂志从Zipangu出道开始写了十年的小作文，仍是未解之谜。本来以为两位堂本都是Alpha，所以天性上同性相斥。然而无论周刊杂志怎么去医院打听，堂本刚0mega的性别都是板上钉钉的。当然，也有好事者分析说这俩一A一O还能关系僵成这样，那一定是前情侣了。然而这种不靠谱的分析总是被淹没在两家大饼的骂战中。

其实，堂本刚觉得他和堂本光一的关系也并没有那么不好，虽然他俩对外界称没有彼此联系方式，但是其实不仅团有个line群，他俩还是line好友也拥有彼此的邮件地址和电话号码……比如刚才堂本刚就收到了堂本光一传来的line：“今晚？”简洁的语言仿佛是他俩的暗号……

 

“嗯……啊……”  
在冷色调的大床上纠缠着两个人影。  
堂本刚跪趴在床上，双腿分开，雪白的臀部翘起，承受着身后堂本光一带来的冲击。一根粗大的肉棒在堂本刚的密穴中进进出出，发出令人羞耻的啪啪啪的声音。

“嗯…你慢……点”堂本刚身下的床单一塌糊涂，不难看出他已经射过一次了，而此时他的腿有点发软，发出黏糊糊的声音恳求主宰他快感的堂本光一能慢一点，而回应他的是堂本光一更快更深的抽插。

堂本光一无疑很熟悉堂本刚的身体，而后入式也让巨大的肉棒进入得更深……肉棒在一次次进出中准确地戳上堂本刚后穴的那一点……

“啊~~~~~”堂本刚无意识媚叫着，体内突然涌出了一大波蜜液浇到了顶到他后穴那一点的龟头上。

“啧”堂本光一被温温热热的蜜液浇到，又被高潮中的后穴绞紧，舒服到差点射了出来……大手抓住堂本刚的细腰，再狠狠抽插了几十下，才将肉棒从温热的密穴中拔出，把白色浑浊的液体射到了堂本刚的背上。

失去了堂本光一支撑的堂本刚无力地趴在床上。

居然又又又被干潮吹了……堂本刚把脸埋入手掌中，不想面对这个事实。

堂本光一把缩成一团的堂本刚抱进浴室，飞快给两个人冲洗了一下，才将堂本刚抱进了有着干净床单的次卧。  
打开了空调，将空调调至26之后，堂本光一发现刚才像是鸵鸟一样死活不抬头的堂本刚抬起圆乎乎的小脸悠悠地看着他。

“怎么了？”光一问。  
“没，只是觉得光一桑以后会是一个好情人呢”  
“……哦”  
“嘛，和我是没什么关系啦~”可爱的三角嘴的主人嘲讽地咧了咧嘴，缩进被窝里闭上了眼睛。  
感觉到身边的人拉开被子躺了进去，却什么都没说关上了灯，堂本刚想这就是所谓的同床异梦么。

和堂本光一发展成这样的关系也没有什么特别的理由。一个Alpha一个Omega一次喝醉之后稀里糊涂上了床就这样顺理成章了，反正他俩都是单身，又是这样的职业，与其找一个不熟悉的圈内人解决生理需要，还不如他俩凑合一下，且都是知根知底的，又是同团还方便。

而且，堂本光一无疑是一个很好的床伴，不成结不射在里面，除了发情期之外可以让堂本刚完全脱离抑制剂，也没有任何的后顾之忧。

只不过……堂本刚转过身看着背对自己睡着的堂本光一，总觉得有点难过。


	2. Chapter 2

02

Zipangu在富士电视台的冠名番组“Zipanguのブンブブーン”是一个让Zipangu满足嘉宾愿望的番组。而这一次的录制是夏日的两小时SP，请到的嘉宾是被国民誉为“花之组”的4位当红若手女优。  
4位当红女优提出的愿望是想要和Zipangu一起到冲绳旅行，于是番组staff安排了一场4v4的冲绳旅行。

前一晚就住在堂本光一家里的堂本刚，拒绝让经纪人接他去机场，一大早便坐上了堂本光一的红色法拉利。到达羽田机场之后，两人又约定隔开10分钟分别到达vip休息室。

堂本刚刚到休息室坐下，却发现长濑智也一直盯着他，于是问道：“naga酱~你为什么一直看着我？”   
长濑智也若有所思地开口：“总觉得刚你今天特别好看。”话音刚落，长濑智也就被井之原快彦打了头。  
“你一个Alpha对一个Omega说这话这是xing骚扰好吗？”  
“和Alpha、Omega有什么关系！刚就是刚啊！”长濑智也委屈地摸摸头。  
“fufu”堂本刚被两人彻底逗笑了，“没关系啦~小井~我们还是和小时候一样相处就好哦~”  
“真是的！今年都29了还像一个小孩子一样！我和你说，这也就是在我们4个人这里才能这么说话，你再不注意小心有Omega报警了！”井之原快彦拿出年长2岁的哥哥架势教育长濑智也，看着长濑智也一个大个子被小个子的井之原快彦教育得都快缩成一团了，堂本刚乐得不行。

不过……能让昨天才见过面的naga酱说出这样的话，难道差别真的很大吗？堂本刚红了红脸，该说是naga酱的野兽般的直觉吗——

3人正在打闹的时候，堂本光一走进了休息室。这让正想着堂本光一的堂本刚脸更红了，正准备给堂本光一一个微笑的时候，却看到从堂本光一的身后窜出了一个人，是今天的嘉宾——22岁的当红女优青木美优。  
“长濑桑、井之原桑、刚桑，初次见面！我是青木美优！”以清纯著称的女性Omega礼貌地和休息室的3人打招呼。  
“额……你们一起来的？”长濑智也似乎误会了什么，一脸震惊地问。  
“在门口遇到了而已。”堂本光一无奈解释了一下，说完看了看自家member——长濑智也和井之原快彦一脸八卦，而堂本刚正低头玩着手机，似乎并没有在意这边的谈话。堂本光一暗自叹了口气，在堂本刚对面的沙发上坐下，没想到青木美优也一脸乖巧跟着在他身旁坐下。

堂本光一微微皱了皱眉，她这是何意——

“对不起啊，光一桑，我有点怕生……”青木美优一脸羞涩地解释道，“和Zipangu的大家都是第一次见面呢！只有和光一桑熟一点。”  
堂本光一点点头表示知道了。

鬼才信这个理由——堂本刚生气地戳着屏幕，完全不知道自己在打些什么字。

“青木桑是光一今年ES的新女主角吧！再过1个星期就要开演了！排练的如何了啊~”井之原快彦感到气氛快要僵掉了，于是努力地寻找着话题。  
“还挺好的…光一桑实在是太厉害了呢！”

哼！当然厉害啦——堂本刚删掉了自己之前打出来的不知所云的字。

井之原快彦朝着堂本光一挤了挤他的单眼皮小眼睛示意他赶紧接话，然而那位祖宗只疑惑地看了他两眼，并没有说话。井之原快彦心中的白眼都快翻到了天上……只好硬着头皮接话：“哈哈哈哈，那是当然啦！不是我自夸，我们光一的舞台那是非常的好呢！”  
“是啊是啊！特别是光一桑的红绸飞天和滚楼梯！实在是太帅了！”

长濑智也眼看着女优小姐越来越花痴，于是怼了怼身边的堂本刚小声地说：“你说这妹子是不是对光一有意啊！”  
堂本刚白了长濑智也一眼，“我又不是谁肚子里的蛔虫，我上哪里知道去！”  
长濑智也也不在意堂本刚的态度，摸了摸下巴，得出结论：“应该是被光一工作上的认真和魅力吸引到了吧！横竖这妹子是个Omega，光一是个Alpha，还算挺配的~~”

不用你提醒，我也知道她是个娇滴滴的【女性】Omega——堂本刚感觉到心里酸酸的。偷偷看了眼堂本光一，此时的堂本光一已经完全收敛了昨晚的色气，一副清爽的样子，仿佛这一年以来他俩的关系只是堂本刚的一场梦，他俩并没有偶尔互访对方的住处做一些亲密之事。这样的堂本光一总是让堂本刚清楚地明白沉迷于梦境的只有自己而已。

休息室很快变成了井之原快彦和青木美优相聊甚欢而其他人不说话的略显尴尬的气氛，而随着其余嘉宾陆续到齐加入了对话，终于变成了正常的气氛……

在所有嘉宾到齐之后，正好也到了登机时间，于是一行人浩浩荡荡上了飞机。由于同姓的关系，一直以来，堂本光一和堂本刚的座位总是被分在一起，而这次也不例外。堂本光一率先坐到了窗边的位置，堂本刚自然而然坐到了堂本光一的旁边。在堂本刚坐下之后，青木美优站到了他的身旁。  
“有什么事吗？”  
“刚桑，我能和你换一下位置吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“我想和光一桑再对一下ES的台词呢~拜托拜托啦”青木美优微微红了红脸，两手合十一脸期待地看着堂本刚。  
堂本刚看了看明显醉翁之意不在酒的女优，又看了看面无表情看不出什么情绪的堂本光一，再看了看都看向这边的其他人，好像也找不出自己非要坐在堂本光一旁边的理由……  
“哦。”堂本刚假装不在意，和青木美优换了位置。

色大叔！！！秃子！！！坐在青木美优原来的位置上的堂本刚委屈极了，还是个窗边的位置！不知道他恐高吗！又看了一眼一个过道之隔相谈甚欢的堂本光一和青木美优，口罩下面的三角嘴嘟了嘟，更委屈了。堂本刚戴上了眼罩和耳机，努力睡觉让自己不要那么在意。毕竟某个人又不是自己的男朋友！自己哪儿有资格管他的私事！

3个小时很快过去了，想着想着迷迷糊糊睡着的堂本刚被人摇醒的时候，飞机已经抵达冲绳的那霸机场。堂本刚拍了拍自己的脸，努力让自己清醒些，接下来就要直接开始工作了！


	3. Chapter 3

03  
番组的录制从那霸机场开始。  
“开始啦！Zipanguのブンブブーン！”司会进行役井之原快彦给出了开始录制番组的信号。  
　　  
这次笨笨笨的企划是分成红与黑两个阵营，黑方潜伏在红方之中对红方的任务搞破坏，红方要在第二天下午的最终录制中根据线索找出黑方人员，如果失败则是黑方人员胜利。而8人已经事先抽取了身份，知道了自己的阵营。现分为Zipangu/女嘉宾1V1一共4组，4组如果在时间期限内完成staff设置的关卡，便会获得和黑方卧底有关的关键线索。黑方卧底为了保护自己的身份，应尽量不让红方顺利完成任务。Zipangu/女嘉宾的分组也是随机抽签决定。  
　　  
堂本刚心里对从下飞机开始就一直往堂本光一那边靠的青木美优翻了个白眼，暗自祈祷她无法得偿所愿。  
8只手同时握住了2个签筒的8只签。“1~2~”8只手同时抽出了签。

堂本刚无暇看自己手中签的颜色，一心只注意着堂本光一，堂本光一手中的签是红色的，而另一位红色的主人则并不是青木美优，而是一位名叫橘菜奈的23岁Beta女优，这位女优在业界以爽朗的性格而闻名。  
太好了！堂本刚在心里做了一个胜利pose！但是下一秒他就僵住了，因为他发现他和青木美优是同一种颜色—蓝色……  
神明大人对我的请求有认知上的偏差吧！！堂本刚丧丧地想。  
　　  
“我们走吧……”虽然不情愿，但是堂本刚是一个pro的idol，于是他很快收起了自己沮丧，对着青木美优说道。  
而青木美优则径直走向堂本光一/橘菜奈一组，被无视的堂本刚只好跟上她的脚步。

“光一桑~菜奈酱~”青木美优和她目标的两个人打招呼。  
“美优酱，怎么了吗？”橘菜奈似乎和青木美优很熟的样子。  
青木美优冲着堂本光一微笑，“是这样的~光一桑，你看我和刚桑都是Omega~实力比较不济~就让我们和你们一起做任务吧！”

跟过来听到这句话的堂本刚心里的白眼差点没翻上天去，代表自己就好啦为什么要代表Omega！

“光一桑你怎么看？”橘菜奈耸了耸肩表示自己无所谓。  
堂本光一看了看故技重施一脸拜托拜托表情的青木美优，又看了看一脸不高兴跟过来的堂本刚，最终还是点了点头。

就那么想和娇滴滴的【女性】Omega一组嘛！——堂本刚发现堂本光一居然答应了更气了。

“光一桑你真的太温柔了！”青木美优看向堂本光一的眼神更花痴了。回答她的只有堂本光一尴尬的笑容。

事已至此，堂本刚不答应也不行了，那分组岂不是毫无意义嘛！白高兴了一场！堂本刚嘟了嘟嘴，用不耐烦的眼神示意堂本光一快点干活。  
今天依旧是承受了堂本刚说不清道不明莫名怒火的堂本光一。  
在心中叹了不知道今天开始的多少口气，堂本光一念出手里刚被staff分过来的任务卡片。  
　　  
整个一天又是为任务一路奔波，而不知道为什么，堂本光一组和堂本刚组总是较为顺利完成任务，而长濑智也组和井之原快彦组总是完成不了任务或者艰难完成任务。导致最后只有堂本光一组和堂本刚组作为第一天任务的前两名拿到了和黑方卧底有关的线索。  
青木美优粘了堂本光一一天。堂本刚明里暗里示意了好几次青木美优一组人应该一起行动，而不是随着堂本光一行动，也不知道青木美优是真的听不懂还是假的听不懂，把堂本刚的建议全部无视掉了，最后还是身为青木美优的亲友橘菜奈看不下去给堂本刚道歉。所以到最后反而像是堂本刚和橘菜奈一组、堂本光一和青木美优一组。  
而后一队人结束了一天的录制回到了那霸市中心某五星级酒店的房间。

刚放好洗澡水准备好好洗去今天一天的疲惫和委屈的堂本刚意外接到了staff递过来的任务卡。  
“请去酒店外面街心公园寻找你的同伴，接头暗号是‘以爷爷的名义起誓、‘真相只有一个。”——哇！这什么奇怪的羞耻play！节目组太恶兴趣了！黑方卧底之一堂本刚看到暗号情不自禁吐槽起来。  
本着职业精神，堂本刚暂时放弃了热水澡，瞒着member、嘉宾带着摄像师前往了街心公园，却意外发现在街心公园等着他的人是——堂本光一。

“怎么是你？”堂本光一率先发出了惊讶的问句。  
堂本刚抽了抽嘴角，自己有意无意的拖后腿都被这个人化解了，他到底有没有弄明白怎么玩啊！  
“先对暗号吧！‘以爷爷的名义起誓”堂本刚略带羞耻地说出自己16岁演过的角色的台词。  
“真相只有一个！”堂本光一准确无误回了接头暗号。  
“你真是卧底？”  
“嗯…………”  
“那为什么你完成任务这么快？而且还要帮我们组完成任务？”如果不是堂本光一飞快完成任务，按照自家member和嘉宾们的表现可能连一个关键信息都拿不到。  
“……”堂本光一拒绝回答这个问题。  
“难道你是怕刻意输太明显么……”  
“我们来讨论下接下来的计划吧！”  
　　  
堂本刚睡眼朦胧地打了个哈欠。虽然只是录制一期番组，但是只是自己和堂本光一在同一个阵营都让他抱着被子翻来覆去睡不着，直到天微微亮才终于迷迷糊糊睡着了。所幸的是staff念在前一天的录制太过于辛苦，第二天的录制并没有太早进行。堂本刚默默吐槽没出息的自己，跟着大部队坐上了飞往宫古岛的飞机。由于已经开始了录制，所以现在机内的位置是按照昨天的分组来的。也就是说青木美优只能和堂本刚坐在一起。各组都在互相讨论互相试探黑方卧底，堂本刚组也不例外地在镜头下展开了讨论，虽然也讨论不出个所以然。

然而等摄像机一离开，青木美优就不会收录的音量问堂本刚：“刚桑，你是怎么看光一桑的？”  
“哈？”堂本刚完全没想到青木美优会问这种问题。  
青木美优犹豫了一会儿，才缓缓开了口，“我来录番组之前还一直有点担心呢……虽然大家都说刚桑和光一桑关系不好，但是你们又是一A一O，我原以为怎么着光一桑也会对刚桑有一些优待之类的……”  
“……”  
青木美优朝着堂本刚笑了笑，“我发现是我想多了！刚桑果然不是我的情敌呢！”说完这话，青木美优又以向往的表情看向堂本光一的方向。

不要擅自做决定好不好——堂本刚对这姑娘完全服气了……堂本光一完全不会因为第一性征或者第二性征而在工作上对别人有什么优待……而且，堂本刚清楚地记得当年堂本光一和长濑智也的对话，还是女性好什么的，而且堂本光一无论是出道前的女友还是出道后的绯闻女友，不论第二性征，第一性征均为女性。自己……从一开始就没有什么情敌的资格。  
堂本刚苦笑了一下，都是早就知道的事，不是吗？堂本刚突然有点羡慕青木美优，至少可以光明正大地表达出自己的倾慕……  
　　  
最终录制的现场在宫古岛海边的一个古堡。游戏的内容类似于狼人杀。最终也没有超出计算光子——堂本光一的计划，在W堂本的联手之下取得了最终的胜利。  
是夜，觥筹交错。在宫古岛一家风景秀丽的海边酒吧，Zipanguのブンブブーン一行人在庆功。不胜酒力的堂本刚点了杯乌龙茶，静静地在角落看着自家member和staff们打闹。青木美优的意图太过于明显，导致选座位的时候除了她之外也没人敢坐堂本光一身边。但是堂本光一似乎更中意和长濑智也拼酒，不是很在意她在干什么。于是她又开始频繁给堂本光一敬酒，希望能取得堂本光一的注意。

看到这一幕的堂本刚觉得很心烦，然而他自己的酒量……不提也罢。觉得自己再看下去也不是办法的堂本刚决定去洗手间洗把脸冷静一下。而刚从厕所出来，他就闻到了一股若有似无的芒果香味，这感觉是……Omega信息素？！  
　　  
在当前的社会里，无论是Alpha还是Omega都不会轻易放出自己的信息素，Alpha和Omega出门都会喷信息素遮盖剂或者香水，一般的香水里都会附带着信息素遮盖功能，如果擅自放出自己的信息素引起了骚动，甚至会被当作xing骚扰。而业内有一个潜规则那就是每个人都会用香水盖过自己的信息素，并不会轻易放出自己的信息素，如果因为信息素问题惹出什么乱子，那基本上可以不用在业界混了。

这别是出了什么事吧……堂本刚心想着，同为Omega的他无法坐视不理，于是循着信息素，找到了酒吧的露台的一个角落……没想到居然是堂本光一和青木美优站在那里……堂本光一是个Alpha，信息素自然是青木美优放出来的……  
青木美优脸红红的，似乎说着什么正要扑进堂本光一怀里，而堂本光一背对着堂本刚，无法看清他的表情。  
堂本刚觉得自己的心像是被揪住一般，突然感觉到视线模糊……啊嘞？胡乱擦了擦脸上的眼泪，本来没想哭的……堂本刚低头抹了抹眼泪努力让自己看起来没那么狼狈，却发现那边出了变化，青木美优瘫倒坐在地上，堂本光一蹲在青木美优面前，一手扶着青木美优的胳膊，一手拿出了手机。  
　　  
？？？好像情况有点不对？？？并没有他想象的旖旎气氛……

堂本刚鼓起勇气走上前问：“光一桑，美优酱这是怎么了吗？”  
堂本光一看到堂本刚松了口气，“太好了刚君……你能在这里照顾一下青木桑吗……她似乎喝多了摔倒了……我去叫人！”  
“哦……”堂本刚大脑已经当机了，他代替堂本光一扶着双眼紧闭似乎是醉倒的青木美优的胳膊，堂本光一迅速跑了出去。  
似乎和自己想的不太一样？堂本刚觉得自己的心就犹如坐了过山车一样，下车的诀窍就掌握在堂本光一手里，不用想自己一定又露出了傻乎乎的笑容。  
　　  
不一会儿橘彩奈和一个女性staff跟着堂本光一过来，带走了青木美优。  
堂本光一向还蹲在地上的堂本刚伸出手，拉他起来并解释到：“出来透透气，没想到青木桑也出来透气，似乎是喝多了，又……没办法放下不管，出事了怎么办，给长濑打电话也不接，还好刚君过来了……”  
堂本刚似乎蹲久了一站起来头有点晕，堂本光一赶紧让他靠着自己。  
“是这样啊……”堂本刚想起十分钟之前的自己还觉得委屈，“我是闻到了Omega信息素过来的……”  
堂本光一尴尬笑了笑，“那是青木桑喝多了，失了分寸，还好没出什么事，我们回去吧！”  
　　  
在沙发转角的角落，堂本刚挨着堂本光一坐着，堂本光一一直注意着身边的堂本刚，他似乎心情好了点，放弃了乌龙茶，点了杯梅酒。  
又过了一会儿，堂本光一感觉有个香香软软的趴到了他的肩上，紧接着一个温热湿湿的舔了舔他的耳朵。他转过头发现堂本刚脸红红的正朝着他微笑，水汪汪的大眼睛里面只有他的影子。  
“刚君……你喝酒了。”  
“fufu”堂本刚发出了小猪哼哼笑，软绵绵地挂着堂本光一的脖子凑近堂本光一的耳边用只有两个人才能听到的声音说：“呐，光一桑~~~我湿了~~~”


	4. Chapter 4

04

两个人刚一走进酒店房间，在电梯里还表现得十分正常的堂本光一就十分着急地把堂本刚推倒在床上。

“fufu～”堂本刚看了一眼堂本光一的裤子都掩盖不住的坚挺的性器，笑出了声。眼前的男人突然凑近堂本刚的耳朵，吐着暧昧的气息，说道：“刚君的哪里湿了……给我看看……”

堂本刚羞红了脸，自己被某位女优刺激得什么话都说了出来。现在又是骑虎难下……堂本刚闭上了眼睛，似乎下定了决心。

他慢吞吞地脱着自己的衣服，他感觉到堂本光一炙热的视线，似乎要将他生吞活剥一般。  
似乎过了一个世纪那么久，堂本刚终于脱完了T恤和短裤，只剩下了一条白色的内裤。

堂本刚又用双手双脚支撑着身体，跪趴在床上，同时抬高自己的屁股，白色的内裤上有明显的水渍。堂本刚缓缓拉下他的内裤，露出了自己的性器和白嫩嫩的屁股，堂本光一的呼吸似乎也加重了。  
堂本刚很满意堂本光一目前的表现，于是更进一步大张开双腿，把自己的后穴完全暴露给身后的男人。  
尽管自己看不到，堂本刚完全可以想象呈现在堂本光一眼前的是何等的淫靡的景象。他的后穴已经湿了，自动分泌的蜜液把后穴弄得泛出水光，在堂本光一的注视下似乎收缩了一下，而后又松开露出粉红的肉壁。

“它想你的肉棒了……”

“啪”下一秒，堂本刚就感觉到一只手不重不轻地拍了拍他的屁股。还没有等他抗议，就感觉到堂本光一进一步分开了他的双腿，随后一个温热柔软的东西舔上了他的后穴。  
“啊……”极其柔软的触感让毫无防备的堂本刚呻吟出声。

这是……

“你……你不要舔…………脏！”堂本刚都要被羞耻的感觉逼疯了，堂本光一的舌头模仿着肉棒抽插的动作在他的后穴里来回进出，甚至搅动着后穴里的蜜液，发出了渍渍的水声。  
“啊啊啊不要了！不要了……”堂本刚摇着头，不停求饶。堂本光一的舌头仔细舔着堂本刚的肉壁，因为长度有限而没办法进入到更深入的地方，但是温热湿润的感觉再加上灵动的搅动，让堂本刚沉溺在无上的快感之中。  
终于，堂本刚的后穴中又涌出一股蜜液，喷射到堂本光一的口中。堂本光一的舌头终于放过了堂本刚的蜜穴，而堂本刚因为蜜穴的高潮几乎无法维持跪趴的姿势。  
后穴失去了舌头的抽查，正空虚地一开一合，露出里面媚红的肉壁，蜜液也随着后穴的张合而涌出，滴落在床单上。

堂本刚喘息着，在他的后穴快要受不了空虚的感觉之前，他如愿地听见了拉链的声音……  
堂本光一拉开堂本刚的大腿，把自己早已经勃起的性器抵到了堂本刚泛着水光的后穴。堂本刚的后穴像是有感应一般微微张开吸吮堂本光一的肉棒似乎是在欢迎它。

见堂本光一久久没有任何动作，堂本刚不满地抬起自己的屁股往后撞去，却不得其法，紧致的后穴总是堪堪错过肉棒，让肉棒在股间滑动。在堂本光一的喘息中堂本刚感觉肉棒似乎又大了。

“光一桑”堂本刚委屈控诉堂本光一，只顾着自己爽，他后穴里面还空虚着呢！  
堂本光一安慰地亲吻着堂本刚雪白的后颈和后背，终于将自己的性器插入了堂本刚的后穴。

无论是被堂本光一填满的堂本刚还是被堂本刚的紧致包裹的堂本光一都发出了甜蜜的叹息。

“啊……啊啊啊啊”粗长的肉棒一插到底，蹭过后穴中的敏感点，让堂本刚不禁媚叫出声。  
听到Omega这样的叫声，堂本光一再也忍不住，开始大开大合地抽插起来。他每次将龟头抽出堪堪卡在穴口，又重重地撞到后穴的敏感点。堂本刚在肉棒的耕耘下，后穴不停分泌出蜜液，将肉棒弄得湿湿的。随着肉棒更加激烈的插拔，囊袋撞击在穴口发出了羞耻的声音，每次撞击都被翻出干得艳红的内壁，带出透明的蜜液。蜜液在肉棒的拍打下，竟然伴随着囊袋的啪啪声在穴口形成了泡沫。

“啊……”堂本刚无意识地媚叫着，双手只能紧抓着床单，他自己的性器因为后穴的快感已经到了迸发边缘。后穴也变得越来越紧致，让堂本光一的性器更加快速地抽送，终于堂本刚在粗长硕大的肉棒的进出中先达到了高潮，白色的浊液喷洒在黑色的床单上。而他的后穴也不停痉挛，吸吮着堂本光一的肉棒，随后后穴又喷出了一大股温热的液体，刺激得堂本光一想立刻释放在他的体内。堂本光一强忍着射精的欲望，再在堂本刚湿热的媚穴中抽插了几十下，终于在高潮之前放过了堂本刚的后穴将自己的白色浊液射到了堂本刚的股间。

堂本刚失去了堂本光一的支撑，终于无力地瘫倒在床上。他把脸埋在自己的手臂里，下半身沾满了白色的液体，身下的黑色床单也一塌糊涂，和他雪白的身躯形成了一副淫秽的图像。  
这样的堂本刚又让堂本光一血气上涌，性器又硬了起来。

堂本光一拉着堂本刚坐起，发现堂本刚的脸上淌着诡异的水光。  
“这是…………？”刚问完，堂本光一就发现堂本刚瞪了他一眼……堂本光一才惊觉自己问错话了。  
堂本刚嘟起了嘴，“我可没有爽到哭哦！这是汗！是汗！”  
“……嗯”  
“不许笑！”  
堂本光一温柔地舔了舔堂本刚脸上的泪痕，咸咸的。“嗯，不笑……我们来做点更快乐的事。”  
堂本刚随着堂本光一的目光向下，发现了堂本光一傲人的性器又抬头了，又红了脸。

堂本光一把堂本刚抱进怀里，让堂本刚的双腿环住他的腰，大手用劲揉了揉堂本刚的翘臀，让两人的性器在一起前后摩擦，渐渐地，堂本刚的性器也抬了头。  
堂本刚只觉得堂本光一的手色情地揉捏着自己的屁股，带起了一片热情，而他的性器被堂本光一肉棒的青筋摩擦得异常舒服，连着后穴也开始瘙痒起来，只想让眼前的Alpha将肉棒狠狠地插入自己的后穴止痒，带自己上天堂。

堂本刚把双手环住堂本光一的脖子，不满地自己蹭了蹭堂本光一的火热的肉棒，黏糊糊地说道：“光一桑！坏心眼！”  
堂本光一轻笑出声，在引发堂本刚的进一步的不满前，抬起了堂本刚的屁股，将自己的性器插进了堂本刚湿润空虚的后穴，开始了下一轮的抽送。

夜还很长……

 

等堂本刚再清醒的时候，天已经蒙蒙亮了，他发现自己被堂本光一抱在怀里，堂本光一将他的手臂搭在他身上，而他的后背紧紧抵着堂本光一的胸膛，能感受到堂本光一有力的心跳声，而堂本光一似乎已经睡着一阵子了。堂本刚清醒前的最后记忆是他俩拉拉扯扯又在浴缸里做了起来，做到最后的时候他就在又又又一次的高潮下失去了意识……现在看，堂本光一有好好地帮他洗澡，再好好地把他抱到床上。

算你还有点良心，堂本刚转过身，点了点堂本光一的鼻头，洗完之后信息素掩盖剂失去了它的效应，堂本刚只觉得堂本光一的橙花信息素温柔地环绕着他，和他自己的木质信息素融合在一起，似乎渲染出森林的气息。

这样凌厉的Alpha的信息素居然是温柔的橙花……被旁人知道了大概又会有不少Omega喊着反差萌凑到堂本光一身边吧。

但是至少今夜……你是我的。堂本刚探了口气缩进堂本光一怀里，闭上了眼睛，沉沉睡去。在他不知道的时候，堂本光一睁开了双眼，将他抱得更紧。

 

而你……又在烦恼什么。


End file.
